


Making a List

by Goddess47



Series: Lists [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mild Gore, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21880522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: "Yeah, that's now on my honey-do list," Stiles grinned."Honey-dolist?" Peter replied in surprise."Yeah. Honey, do this. Honey, do that. That sort of thing," Stiles leaned in for a soft kiss."What all is on this list of yours?" Peter asked.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Lists [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587295
Comments: 17
Kudos: 417
Collections: Steter Secret Santa 2019





	Making a List

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cywscross](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cywscross/gifts).



> For Steter Secret Santa 2019, written for the lovely cywscross, who (among other things), asked for Magical!Stiles and hurt/comfort. I couldn't hurt our boys too much, but I do enjoy when they get to take care of each other. Hope you enjoy it!

Peter felt the vibration in the floor. The first vibration could have been imagination -- or related to shivering -- but the next was long enough that he knew.

Stiles.

He gave a faint grin, not having the energy to do much more than that. He couldn't relax. Not yet.

Sound was next. Barely there at first, but growing somewhat louder the longer it went on. There wasn't anything specific Peter could identify, just a cacophony of noise. He was surprised he could hear anything, the door of the safe he was locked in had kept out all other sounds. It had to be pretty noisy out there.

Peter grinned when the door opened. Stiles stood there for a moment, checking Peter over.

"I"m... mostly okay," Peter said softly. "Come, get me out of here."

Stiles quickly broke the mountain ash circle and removed the wolfsbane infused ropes from his wrists and ankles. Peter stood, stretching, rubbing the skin where the ropes had lain. 

"Feels good to be able to move," Peter admitted. The ash circle had been barely big enough to sit in and being tied made it hard to move. Four days in the circle had been hell on his body.

Stiles moved closer to the corner of the vault and placed his fingers on the floor. "Catwoman, I miss you," Stiles said in a whisper.

Peter had forgotten that Erica had died in this same vault. Evidently pretty much in the same place that Peter had been imprisoned in. He hadn't known Derek's beta's well, but Peter remembered what a ferocious fighter Erica had been. He placed a hand on Stiles' shoulder.

"Do we need to move quickly?" Peter asked. "Anyone out there?"

"Nah, it's all taken care of," Stiles waved a hand. "But I suspect you want to get out of here. That damned hecatolite has to have made it painful since last night was the full moon."

Peter shrugged and followed Stiles out of the vault. There had to have been some physical barriers that Stiles had taken out, the dust not yet settled in the hall. 

"I've been worse," Peter admitted. "One full moon isn't enough to do too much damage. It usually takes a couple of months for any effects." They moved to the lobby of the bank. He took a deep breath of fresher air and stretched again. "But it does feel good to get out of there."

Stiles turned and took a bag from his belt. "Here, I even brought you a present."

Peter gingerly took the crumpled plastic shopping bag. It leaked something that looked like blood in the dark of the bank. "You shouldn't have," Peter said doubtfully.

"But I got you something special, and it won't keep much longer," Stiles smiled brilliantly.

Peter peered into the bag and found a lump of... something. Something that seemed to move sluggishly. It moved again. A heartbeat.

"Stiles!" Peter said. He reached into the bag and drew out what he realized was a still beating heart.

"I put just enough magic into it, to keep it alive," Stiles rocked back and forth on his feet. "It's for you to finish off."

"Not that I don't occasionally enjoy some _steak tartare_ ," Peter said, "but do you want me to eat this?"

Stiles jerked back a bit and made a face. "Ewww... gross!" he replied. "Well, gross-er, I guess. No, just... huh, didn't think that through. You should be able to just use your claws and cut it up. Stopping it from beating should do it." Stiles held out a hand and made a fist to illustrate.

Peter focused for a moment and extended the claws on the hand that held the heart. Using the claws to dig into the heart, Peter made a fist and squashed the heart into smaller pieces.

Peter closed his eyes as the Alpha power rushed into him. He shuddered and had to take several deep breaths to be able to control the reaction. He had been an Alpha before, he could manage this. Even if Stiles was the only one watching.

It took several more deep breaths before Peter felt like he could move again. He opened his eyes to see Stiles watching closely.

"Ah! Look at the pretty red eyes," Stiles cooed. "That worked perfectly!"

"Stiles..." Peter rumbled. He had to focus for a moment to make his fangs go away. "What a lovely treat. Where did you find it?"

"Stupid hunters were stupid," he shrugged. "They had an Alpha helping them track you down. They had promised the Alpha the chance to 'kill a Hale wolf' and he was hanging around for whatever they planned to do next."

"And they never planned for you," Peter said.

Stiles grinned. "They never do."

"Anything else we need to do?" Peter asked. He looked down at himself. "I'd like to get out of here and get cleaned up.

"You are a bit ripe," Stiles admitted, wrinkling his nose. 

"Something I need to do before we go too far," Peter replied. "If you don't mind?"

"Nah, like I said, we're good," Stiles waved a hand. "Do what you need to."

Peter took off his filthy shirt, and dropped his urine soaked pants. He was already barefoot, losing his shoes somewhere after being captured before he had been locked into the ash circle. He dropped his head and ground it in a circle, to release some of the tension in his neck and shoulders. Then he _shifted_.

"Oh, look at you!" Stiles said, pleased. "This is even prettier than those red eyes."

Peter looked up slightly at Stiles. In full wolf form, he wasn't that much shorter than Stiles. He'd get Stiles to take some pictures at some point, so he could see his full wolf form. 

But for now... Peter looked around and went to the far side of the lobby area. It was reasonably large for a small town bank. He sniffed the floor and didn't find anything interesting, so he turned around to put his rear end into the corner. He squatted down.

"Oh! Yes, I guess that's a thing you need to do," Stiles spluttered a laugh. Then after a moment, he moved a few steps away. "Stinky wolf! Phew!"

Peter grinned at him. He finished his business and moved toward the open door.

"Okay, sure, leave me to clean everything up," Stiles complained playfully. 

Peter turned to look and gave a soft rumble.

"No, nothing really needs to be done right now," Stiles admitted. "Let's go home. The jeep is just down the street."

Without shifting, Peter followed Stiles to the jeep and jumped into the passenger seat when Stiles opened the door for him. He filled the space in his wolf form.

"While it's the middle of the night, and I may have something that might fit you in the back, this is probably easier," Stiles said conversationally. "Oh, I'll bet you're hungry?"

Peter nodded.

"Okay, the only place open is the burger joint on Maple," Stiles warned him. "We were going to go grocery shopping and never got there. I'm not sure there's a lot that will be easy to prep at home."

Peter gave the equivalent of a shrug. If he ate the food as wolf, it wouldn't be as appalling. His wolf would eat almost anything that didn't move.

Stiles ordered a dozen burgers at the drive-through and was warned it would be a few minutes before they would be ready.

"Add two vanilla milkshakes, two bottles of water, four orders of fries and..." Stiles squinted at the menu. "He looked at Peter. Cookies?"

Peter rolled his eyes but nodded. 

"Four cookies, as long as there's no chocolate," Stiles added. The voice muttered back at him. "Okay, skip the cookies, then." He looked at Peter. "All they have is chocolate chip."

Peter nudged Stiles. "Me? Thanks. I'll be fine with a couple of burgers and the fries."

Since no one was behind them in the drive-thru, they waited for the food at the window. The middle-aged woman didn't even blink at Peter in the passenger seat. Peter suspected he should be glad she didn't offer Stiles some dog treats.

Stiles paid for the food and took the milkshakes and bottled water. "Want one?" he offered a milkshake to Peter. 

Peter shook his head. 

"Water it is, then," Stiles said. He leaned back to the window to ask for an extra cup for the water. He poured the water into a cup and held it so Peter could lap some up. It was messy but satisfying. Stiles poured more water into the cup and put it in the holder between the seats.

It was another fifteen minutes before they got all the food, at which point Peter realized how really hungry he was. He nudged Stiles' elbow as he started to drive off.

"Hungry? Okay, let me unwrap a couple burgers for you," Stiles said, pulling into a parking space. Peter inhaled the first one without actually tasting it, and took the second in two bites.

"Will that do for the moment, or do you want another?" Stiles asked.

Peter took a drink of water, 'accidentally' splashing some of it on Stiles.

"Hey!" Stiles batted his nose. "None of that!"

Peter grinned then settled back on the seat.

"Home is it," Stiles said.

They reached Peter's house twenty minutes later. Stiles pulled into the driveway and leaned over to let Peter out. He gathered up the bags from the Jeep.

"Good thing you put electronic locks on this place," Stiles said, punching in the code. "It sure beats having to have new keys made every time you lose your clothes somewhere."

Stiles dumped the bags on the kitchen table and unwrapped four more burgers. "Want these now? While they're still relatively warm?" 

Peter nodded and ate the burgers quickly. They'd only be grosser later.

"More?" Stiles asked.

Peter shook his head and turned toward the bedroom.

"Call if you need anything!" Stiles called, sitting down to eat his share of the food. "I need to eat something myself."

Peter shifted back to human form in the bedroom and immediately headed to the bathroom. He needed a shower, desperately.

It took two rounds of scrubbing before Peter could get the smell of the bank out of his nose. The shower and his own healing helped with the rope burns, but he added some cream Stiles left for him to deal with any remaining abrasions. He put on a t-shirt and sleep pants and wandered barefoot back toward the kitchen.

"Want anything more to eat?" Stiles called from the living room. Peter could hear the TV on some late night documentary. "You can nuke the leftover burgers, or I found some lunch meat that should make decent sandwiches. Anything else, and you're on your own."

Peter considered. He should eat more, since the hunters hadn't fed him at all for the four days he had been in the vault. He opened the refrigerator. Eggs! Perfect.

"Want an omelet?" Peter called.

"I'm full," Stiles replied. He turned off the TV and came back to the kitchen. "Saw the eggs but that was more work than I was going to do."

"Only takes a few minutes," Peter said. "Your loss."

"Hey! I just ate a bucket of french fries!" Stiles protested, rubbing his stomach. "They weren't curly fries, but they were decent enough for three in the morning."

"Tell me about the hunters," Peter said as he started working on his omelet.

"Want toast or anything with that?" Stiles asked.

"There should be English muffins in the freezer," Peter nodded. "Make a couple up, if you would."

"Sure!" Stiles replied. "They were pretty stupid, like I said. They mostly were after you and not much else. They got lucky in capturing you at all, I suspect. Best I can figure is that they thought they'd gain some credibility if they could take out a Hale, although why they didn't kill you right away if that was their plan, I don't know. That's really all I got out of any of them."

"Leave any bodies that need to be taken care of?" Peter asked as he chopped onion and added it to the pan.

"Nope," Stiles replied. "They had a RV thing in the woods, so I buried them where no one should find them and left the RV to be found at some point. Looks like a rental, so they could have gone off anywhere. I collected their IDs to turn them in to the Council."

Peter shrugged. Turning rogue hunters in to the Hunter's Council really hadn't stopped some of the more extreme groups from coming to Beacon Hills. Peter figured it posed more of a challenge and, oops, if a 'wolf was killed, then the Council really didn't care.

"Yeah, that's now on my honey-do list," Stiles grinned.

" _Honey-do_ list?" Peter replied in surprise.

"Yeah. Honey, do this. Honey, do that. That sort of thing," Stiles leaned in for a soft kiss.

"What all is on this list of yours?" Peter asked, stirring the eggs into the pan.

"Well, first of all, you're going to buy that damned bank building and tear it down," Stiles pointed the butter knife he was using at Peter in emphasis. "It's now got too many bad memories and it's your civic duty to start to improve that section of town."

"It is, is it?" Peter grinned back.

"Tear it down, and a couple more buildings if you need, and then you can petition the county for help in funding to build some low income apartments," Stiles said. "It's on a bus route and not unreasonably far from the community college. When they don't give you any money, do it better on your own."

"Okay," Peter said. "What else?"

"We get Chris Argent on that damned Hunter's Council," Stiles said. "He's the only one we trust and he's the only one that can help clean house."

"Do you think he'll be interested?" Peter asked.

"Probably not, which makes him the best option," Stiles countered. He poured them both large glasses of orange juice -- it was too late for coffee. 

"Too true," Peter said. He held up the pan with the omelet. "Want some of this?"

"Sure, it looks good," Stiles replied. Peter, knowing he'd have to share before he started, cut off a hefty piece of the huge omelet. Stiles had toasted enough muffins to share.

"What else?" Peter asked.

"You're going to need a couple of betas," Stiles replied, digging into the omelet. 

"Please, I'm not going to turn a handful of teenagers," Peter said.

"No, but I thought we'd reach out to Satomi or the Red Rock pack and see if they have anyone interested in moving here. If not them, maybe they know someone else we can ask," Stiles suggested. "We can offer to set up anyone who wants to come with housing and jobs as an incentive."

"Someone with little kids would be nice," Peter replied. "It would be nice to have kids in the pack, sooner than later."

"And... that leads to another point on my list," Stiles said. "Umm... maybe we could, like, adopt a kid. Or two. Or something." 

Peter looked up sharply. "Really?"

Stiles nodded. "Really."

Peter leaned over and gave Stiles a firm kiss. "I know we've talked around kids for a while," Peter said. "Why now?"

"Now that you're an Alpha again, you can protect us better," Stiles said. "And, well, maybe it's time."

"You're no slouch, yourself, sweetheart," Peter replied. 

"And, well, if we don't find a kid, maybe we can offer to foster some teenagers. Or offer to take a couple in for training. I suspect some parents would appreciate that," Stiles said. "I know that's not the easiest place to start, but I'd give it a try."

"We can look into all of that," Peter promised. "What else?"

"If we're going to build our own pack, we take back Beacon Hills as Hale territory," Stiles said, serious. 

"I'm not opposed," Peter said delicately. "What about Scott?"

Stiles sighed. "He's not here and this is the third set of rogue hunters we've had to take care of in the last ten months." 

Scott had finally gotten accepted to Vetinary school, after a couple of years of hard work -- and, Stiles suspected, with some strings Deacon had pulled. An initial promise of "it's just for the semester and I'll come back every break" had turned into being mostly away while he went to school. Scott was borderline enough of a student to need to study whenever there was a break and to take classes in the summer. He hadn't been back for more than two straight weeks since he left, two years ago. He had at least two more years to go, so it wouldn't be getting any better soon.

"I know," Peter replied. "I just wanted to make sure you understand what taking the territory back means."

"We've been doing the heavy lifting while he's gone, and the puppies look to us for almost anything already," Stiles stated the obvious. "Now that you're an Alpha again, it's time we do this properly."

"It won't be pleasant," Peter voiced.

"I know, I know," Stiles admitted with a sad shake of his head. "But... you could have died and Scott wouldn't have come back or done anything about it."

"Okay, we'll start on that," Peter agreed. It felt right and something settled in his bones.

"We need to go to dinner at my dad's, tomorrow night if you think you'll be up for that," Stiles said. "I told him enough about the hunters so he can set the deputies off in the wrong direction. But then he lay on the guilt that we haven't been over for dinner in a while."

Peter let Stiles manage their relationship with the police, but he couldn't ignore a reasonable request for a family dinner.

"Tomorrow should be fine," Peter said. "Some sleep and more food and I'll be fine."

"I'll let him know," Stiles said. He pointed a finger at Peter. "And no sneaking in junk food!"

Peter grinned. It was mostly a running joke by now how Peter would facilitate John's 'junk food' habit. The Sheriff really did eat well most of the time, but he and Peter would purposely annoy Stiles when they could.

"We can talk to him about taking claim to the territory," Stiles said. "He'll hopefully have some good ideas on how to make it slightly less messy."

"Getting Melissa involved may help," Peter pointed out.

"True," Stiles agreed.

"Anything else?" Peter asked.

Stiles yawned. "Not tonight."

Peter picked up the dishes and put them in the sink. "Cleanup can wait," he directed. "We both need some sleep."

"Oh, yes!" Stiles agreed. He wandered off to the bedroom and Peter followed, turning off lights as he went. 

It didn't take long for them to get in bed, Stiles wrapped firmly around Peter.

"Thank-god-you're-alive-sex in the morning," Stiles yawned again.

"I'll remember. Thank you for coming after me," Peter said softly. 

"Always will," Stiles replied. "Never letting you go."

Peter dropped a kiss on his head. "Not letting you go, either."


End file.
